Songs That Describe My Life
by SilverShadowJynx
Summary: Oh, just some horrible trys at songfics between the Amazing World of Gumball characters. You can feel free to request a song and the characters that ties in with it! But you must leave the request in a review! I'll be sure to add my own though, most likely Gumball/Darwin aka Gumwin ones though. Last song "played": Titanium!


**Hey guys! This is my first songfic! It's a fluffy-cheesy-stupid-cute GumballXDarwin one, so if you don't like it...sorry to upset you. Only took me about...what? 20 mins, I say you listen to the song while reading this, Titanium By: David Guetta Feat. Sia! It's a great song!**

* * *

Titanium

Gumball sat in the bedroom him and Darwin shared. They had just had a fight again. He didn't know if he'd be able to take it if they continued this roll in their relationship. Darwin sat in the living room of the Watterson's house. His arms crossed across his chest with a pout on his face. The other family members of Gumball's had left to go shopping for Thanks Giving tomorrow. So he scrolled through the songs of his I-Pod and selected one at random.

Titanium by: David Guetta feat Sia was the song he had picked. It fit their situation perfectly. The boy closed his eyes and sang along, not caring that it was a girl's song, Gumball had said he was the chick in their relationship anyways;

"_You shout it loud, _

_But I can't hear a word you say._

_I'm talking loud, not saying much,_

_I'm criticized,_

_But how your bullets ricochet,_

_You shoot me down,_

_But I get up,_

_I'm bullet proof,_

_Nothing to lose,_

_Fire away, Fire away,_

_Ricochet you take your aim,_

_Fire away, Fire away,_

_You shoot me down,_

_But I wont fall,_

_I am titanium,_

_You shoot me down,_

_But I wont fall,_

_I am titanium!"_

_Darwin took the beat break to breathe and see Gumball come downstairs._

"_Cut me down,_

_But it's you who'll have further to fall._

_Ghost town and haunted love,_

_Raise your voice," _Darwin shot Gumball a-not-so-scary-but-more-of-a-sad-glare.

"_Sticks and stones may break my bones._

_I'm talking loud,_

_Not saying much,_

_I'm bullet proof,_

_Nothing to lose,_

_Fire away, fire away,_

_Ricochet you take your aim,_

_Fire away, fire away,_

_You shoot me down, _

_But I wont fall,_

_I am titanium!_

_You shoot me down,_

_But I wont fall,_

_I am titanium!_

_I am titanium!_

_I am titanium!"_

Darwin felt the tears stream down his cheeks as he watched Gumball's expression of shock turn to one of sadness. Gumball didn't want to make Darwin feel that way, he'd never want to do that to him. And it wasn't strange to him that Darwin was singing in front of him, he'd randomly break out singing at the top of his lungs in middle school.

"_Stone hard,_

_Machine gun._

_Fired at the ones who run,_

_Stone hard,_

_As bulletproof glass._

_You shoot me down,_

_But I won't fall,_

_I am titanium!_

_You shoot me down,_

_But I won't fall,_

_I am titanium!_

_You shoot me down,_

_But I won't fall,_

_I am titanium!_

_You shoot me down,_

_But I won't fall,_

_I am titanium!_

_I am titanium!"_

"Darwin I-" Gumball spoke quietly while walking up to Darwin who was currently pulling the earplugs out of his ears.

"Why do we fight?" Darwin cried into his hands.

"I-I don't know Darwin. But I hate it, I don't want to hurt the person I love the most. That being you Darwin." Gumball took a seat next to Darwin.

"I hate it too Gumball," Darwin wailed. "I-I-I really want to stop this fighting, if we love each other than we should really be able to withstand it."

Gumball stared at him, "With-what now?"

"Withstand?" Darwin looked up with a cheeky smile.

Gumball blinked and scratched his neck, "Say what now?" Gumball asked.

Darwin rolled his eyes, "We should be able to…get through it with no problem."

"Oh," Gumball said with a small smile. "I get it now…I think."

"Well, wanna try?" Darwin asked.

"Sure." Gumball replied and kissed Darwin's forehead, "Sorry. Never fight again? Forever and always?" The last part had become a little promise thing between the two of them over the past few months.

"Forever and always." Darwin replied and snuggled into Gumball's chest with a content sigh.

* * *

**Please read and review! If you do you'd have made my day!**

**Song: Titanium-David Guetta ft. Sia**


End file.
